High speed roller machines are used to imprint a desired pattern on a variety of commercial articles. Typically, a printing plate having a desired pattern to be imprinted upon the article is attached to a drum of the high speed roller machine. Conventional high speed roller machines have used a multiple-piece strap to secure the printing plate to the drum. Such conventional multiple-piece straps consist of a rigid latch member connected to a rigid body member by a preformed elastomeric interconnect member. The rigid latch member and the rigid body member are each secured to the elastomeric member by an adhesive material. Such conventional multiple-piece straps have several drawbacks. By way of example only, exposure of such conventional multiple-piece straps to high rotational speeds over a short period of time causes the adhesive to degrade which results in the rigid latch members and/or the rigid body member becoming disengaged from the elastomeric interconnect member and ultimately the failure of the strap to secure the printing plates to the drum of the high speed roller machine.
The principal object of the present invention is to develop a strap for securing printing plates to a high speed roller machine which is significantly stronger and more durable then conventional straps thereby increasing the life of the strap and a process for manufacturing the same.
Another object of the present invention is to develop a strap for securing printing plates to a high speed roller machine which is less expensive to produce then conventional straps and a process for manufacturing the same.